Forum:Troll ectobiology
Not really a discussion of which order the players/ancestors were created in but rather who was mixed with who. Basically in Alterniabound we see the Ectobiology lab in the troll's veil and it has 4 separate sets of containers with 3 tubes each, so I guess we can assume 4 groups of 3 trolls were mixed together to create 4 triplets of trolls. So with no clues; thoughts on what the groups were? Grouped by element, grouped by hemospectrum eg. Feferi/Eridan/Gamzee, Equius/Vriska/Terezi, etc., grouped by relationships that were actually expressed? The Light6 16:11, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not even sure if they were mixed at all, since the ancestors we see pretty much seem to be grown up versions of the 12 trolls. If there was some mixing involved then Derse and Prospit dreamers should not be in the same group if the kids are any indication.BitterLime 16:23, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Well there was only 2 ways it could go with the kids so I would hardly call that representative, it might hold, it might not, plus Sollux had two dream selves but I guess he would count as Derse for such matters. As for no mixing vs. mixing, it's a little late (read: really late) so I'll add my thoughts on that later but for now . :: :: :: ::- The Light6 17:09, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Man I have a whole day and I don't do this? Anyhow, without trying to find it I believe it was suggested that in troll society since they are raised by lusii that their ancestor is someone who they are not only related to but highly resemble suggesting that the trolls' circumstances aren't unusual in troll society and with regular trolls their could be many generations of breeding between them which would mean a single generation of ghost slime mixing could possibly easily create two different generations of highly similar trolls. I think I also had another point but it seems to have slipped my mind so I guess that's all, and that Karkat quote which straight out says it was complicated which would kinda suggest there was mixing. ::But really I am not against the idea of two generations were one generation is simply slightly mutated clones of the other generation, it's just I feel the evidence doesn't suggest that for the trolls. The Light6 15:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::And UU's statement seems to suggest that one of her fellow players could be called a brother and is genetically similar but that the two are very different. I think that supports the point I was making just above this one. The Light6 10:36, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :::So with the recent reveal of all these "unknown" trolls I've started to think about this again. There is a very very slim chance that these trolls actually show us something about the ectobiology groupings. *The unknown scorpio troll has features of Vriska/Mindfang, Kanaya/Dolorosa and Terezi/Redglare. Terezi and Vriska have been called "sisters" (although not in that sense) and both love red shoes (well terezi just loves red in general). *The unknown Pieces troll has features of the Condesce and the adult Handmaid (hairstyle). :::Keeping this in mind one group of three could be Vrigo+Libra+Scorpio. Those are next to eachother on the hemospectrum, making it very likely that their offsprings would have blood colours in that range too. Assuming this holds true fort the rest and also that the hemo spectrum is actually a "circle" (i.e. tryranian purple is next to red) the other groups would be: *Gemini+Cancer+Leo *Sagittarius+Capricorn+Aquarius *Pieces+Aries+Taurus :::That would also explain the piesces troll with the handmaid hairstyle. All of this might be complete BS though because this topic is basically 100% guess work.bitterLime 09:52, March 1, 2012 (UTC)